This invention relates generally to magnetic tape drive mechanisms, and, more particularly, to tape drive mechanisms wherein tape is driven from a supply reel to a take-up reel by an endless drive belt engaging the wound tape packs on both tape reels. Tape drive mechanisms of this general type are well known in the art and provide a relatively inexpensive and reliable tape drive device, particularly for use in the recording of digital data.
An underlying problem in such belt driven tape drive mechanisms is to provide some means for loading and unloading tapes. Since the drive belt engages the periphery of both tape packs, removal of the supply reel is no simple matter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,255 issued in the name of Von Behren, addresses this problem by enclosing a complete drive mechanism with supply and tack-up reels in one removable cartridge. This solution renders the cartridges extremely costly or encompasses substantial performance limitations if cost is a consideration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,923 and 4,072,279 issued in the name of Lewis, disclose a single-reel cartridge for use in a belt-driven tape transport. However, the Lewis cartridge loading mechanism is relatively complex, requiring that the supply reel be held by peripheral rollers after insertion in the mechanism. Moreover, the loading mechanism is in continuous engagement after a tape supply reel has been loaded, and it appears that this would compromise the overall performance of the tape transport.
It will be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a significant need for a belt-driven tape transport having simple and reliable means for loading a tape supply reel, and that preferably the loading means be completely disengaged during normal operation. The present invention satisfies this need.